


[podfic] Psychophysical Examinations of Perceptual Effects of Differential Somatic Stimulation (or: Fuck Off And Leave My Bloody Balls Alone, Would You, Sherlock?)

by erica_schall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Research, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait," says John. "Go over that again, the part about somatosensory stimulation?" He's not a neural specialist, but they don't let you graduate med school without learning a thing or two about the parietal lobe, and he's not at all sure he wants Sherlock using him as a subject for tactile sensation experiments. Particularly if they involve the removal of his trousers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Psychophysical Examinations of Perceptual Effects of Differential Somatic Stimulation (or: Fuck Off And Leave My Bloody Balls Alone, Would You, Sherlock?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Psychophysical Examinations of Perceptual Effects of Differential Somatic Stimulation (or: Fuck Off And Leave My Bloody Balls Alone, Would You, Sherlock?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333115) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> podfic betaed by Dodificus

  
  
cover art by cybel

Download: [mp3 (12 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122014020301.zip) or [m4b (12 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122014020302.zip)

or stream it: [here](https://app.box.com/s/u98tiuv7ie6mp5hvantw)


End file.
